bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Akemi
Shion Akemi (紫苑=明海, Akemi Shion) is a mysterious Shinigami of unknown origin. A somewhat quiet and tacticurn girl, Shion shows determination and recklessness in battle. She tends to always change the subject whenever someone asks her about her past; this is because she has no memories. Appearance Shion is small girl of average height. She has short, black hair with one large lock of hair position directly in-between her eyes. The rest of her hair is parted in the middle, framing both sides of her face and reaching down to her cheekbones. She wears a pair of silver-rimmed glasses that obscure her true eyes, creating an illusion that her eyes are blue. In actuality, Shion's eyes are slitted and golden with blood-red sclera. There are also three concentric rings around her pupils. She wears a beige kimono with traditional geta. Personality and Traits Shion is a hot-headed and impulsive person. Shion is also reckless, and thinks things through in a straightforward manner that usually involves taking things "head on". Even when faced with obvious hostility or previous grudges, Shion rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy, usually seeing the good in them. Shion has also been shown to occasionally feel compassion for enemies. Shion constantly tries to prove her strength to others. Due to her reckless nature, any fight Shion involves herself in usually ends with widespread destruction. Due to her continuous desire for battles, Shion develops and later shows great wit in battle, quickly identifying her opponent's weaknesses and forming strategies to block the plans of her enemies. At times, she even defeats enemies with just her wit and trickery without striking even once. Shion is also very stubborn, hardly ever admitting defeat. Shion is highly difficult to read, as few people know what she is thinking, or whose side she is really on. Most of the time she seems to be just messing around, but she may have done more thinking than everyone else combined. Shion tends to make eye contact when lying. Shion also does not like to talk about her past. Whenever someone asks her about her past, she would give a brief or vague answer and then tries to change the subject. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kimi no Warui (気味の悪い, "Eldritch") is the name of Shion's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a white broadsword. When questioned about the form of her blade, Shion replied "I don't know." The reason for her Zanpakutō being in such a state is because of her mixed blood- Shion is ¾ Japanese, ¼ English. Shikai: Kimi no Warui's Shikai is activated with the phrase "Spin on" (回り続ける, "Mawari tsuzukeru"). In Shikai, Kimi no Warui takes the form of an ornate dragon-motif ranseur. Shikai Special Abilities: While Kimi no Warui's Shikai form is mostly used for close-combat, it does have one special ability. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin"): Shion is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of white feather-like spiritual energy. However, the attack is flawed. The blast's power is inconsistent, as its appearance varies from jagged and threatening, to frail and laughable. If fired in succession, the 'X' becomes more cracked, with the attack becoming more fragile with crack it gains. If the attack has anything less then seven cracks, it can be shattered with ease. Shion came to the conclusion that if she fires seven shots in row, she leaves himself wide open to attack. Trivia *For now, Shion shall remain genderless, due to PersonaSuperiorDeus waiting for the green light on confirming Shion's gender. In the article, Shion is refered to as a "she" because of PersonaSuperiorDeus' original plans for the character. *Shion's name contains the Japanese words for Aster tataricus (紫苑, shion), which, according to Japanese floriography, means "I won't forget you" or "remembrance", in addition to "death" (死, shi).﻿ Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female